Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern-forming method.
Discussion of the Background
Radiation-sensitive compositions used for microfabrication by lithography generate acids in regions by irradiation with: far ultraviolet rays such as an ArF excimer laser beam and a KrF excimer laser beam; electromagnetic waves such as extreme ultraviolet ray (EUV); charged particle rays such as an electron beam; and the like, making a difference in a rate of dissolution in a developer solution between the light-exposed regions and light-unexposed regions, through a chemical reaction in which the acid acts as a catalyst, whereby a pattern is formed on a substrate.
Miniaturization in processing techniques has been accompanied by demands for improved resist performances of such radiation-sensitive compositions. To address the demands, types and molecular structures of polymers, acid generators and other components to be used in a composition have been studied, and combinations thereof have also been extensively studied (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication Nos. H11-125907, H8-146610, and 2000-298347).